The Consequences of Misunderstanding
by Glitter Photos
Summary: Darcy believes the paper. Elizabeth is told a lie. Will Darcy be able to save Elizabeth from herself and will Elizabeth be able to realise and show Darcy what both of them misunderstood?
1. Chapter 1

_My first Pride and Prejudice Fan Fiction so please be nice. In this story, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy do not leave Netherfield and Darcy does not interfere with Jane's relationship with Bingley._

**The Consequences of Misunderstanding. **

Elizabeth Bennet sat in front of her mirror trying to calm her hair. She could hear Mary playing the pianoforte downstairs and Kitty and Lydia giggling as they raced down the stairs. Elizabeth knew that Jane would not be joining them for breakfast, for she had spent the entire night dancing with Mr Bingley at the Netherfield ball. She could not possibly understand how the rest of her siblings were so lively as they too had had their fair share of dancing. All of them had except Mary and her father. Elizabeth had not told any of her sisters about her dance with Mr Darcy for fear that they would laugh at her admiration for such a pompous person as himself. Mrs Bennet had gone straight to her room and Elizabeth knew that they would not see her either at the breakfast table. She decided that she could not tame her hair anymore and left her room in hope of some breakfast. Elizabeth was quite surprised that she was the last one in the dining hall, even her mother and Jane were there.

'Dearest Mama, Jane I did not expect to see you up this early.' Elizabeth said as she walked to her seat.

'Whatever gave you that impression?' Mrs Bennet asked her second eldest. Jane laughed.

'Well Mama, I spent all night dancing with Mr Bingley and you spent all night and a bit of the morning talking! It is a wonder how we are not tired.' She explained. Mr Bennet looked up from his paper.

'Not gossiping were we my dear?' He asked Mrs Bennet who looked at him sternly.

'Of course not Mr Bennet! Whatever gave you that impression?' She replied, looking innocent.

'Well it didn't escape my ears but I heard some talk in the ballroom of Mr Bingley proposing to Jane. I asked them who told them and they told me that a short woman in a white dress did. I cannot imagine who that could be, can you?' Mr Bennet continued.

'As I said, I have no idea what you are talking about Mr Bennet.' Jane and Elizabeth started to laugh. A cough from the doorway bought them back to reality. :It was Mr Collins.

'May I have the pleasure of speaking to Miss Elizabeth on her own?' he asked. Elizabeth's heart stopped. She knew where this was going and she didn't like it. She tried to stop Jane from going but her mother would not allow it.

Elizabeth stood through Mr Collins proposal of marriage and did not enjoy it one bit. When he finally got the message that she did not want to marry him she left the room swiftly to await her mother's wrath. She was relieved when her father did not force her to marry and spent the rest of the day on a walk, not returning until supper time.

Dinner was hard to bare. Kitty and Lydia kept going on about how she had rejected Mr Collins, who had left to visit Lady Catherine. Her mother kept going on about how ungrateful she was and her father said nothing. Mary was feeling ill so she had retired to her room and Jane was the only one who didn't say anything about Mr Collins. Elizabeth was grateful for that.

'Lizzie, may I speak to in your room?' Jane whispered after they left for bed.

'Yes dear Jane but we must be quiet so Mama does not over hear.'

Elizabeth climbed into her bed and awaited Jane's arrival. She had not been waiting five minutes before the door opened to reveal Jane, who looked excited.

'Jane! Whatever are you so pleased about?' Elizabeth asked as Jane jumped on her bed.

'Oh Lizzie! Why did you turn down Mr Collins?' Jane asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

'For the same reason any of us would have done. I am not one to speak ill of a respectable man but he is ridiculous!' Elizabeth replied.

'There's someone else isn't there?' Jane whispered.

'Excuse me?'

'Lizzie don't pretend to be so innocent! I saw you at the ball with Mr Darcy! You like him and by the looks of it, you like him to!' Jane giggled. 'Oh Lizzie just imagine! 10 thousand a year! You'll be rich!'

'My dear Jane if i married Mr Darcy it would be for love and not money.'

'You like him!' Jane cried.  
'I do not! I simply stated that that is the real reason to marry.' Lizzie replied. Now it was Jane's turn to roll her eyes.

'Elizabeth I can tell and so can Mama. Now, she does not know who you like but she knows you like someone.'

'I beg you please not to tell her it is Mr Darcy!' Elizabeth pleaded and then put a hand to her mouth.

'I knew it!' Jane squealed.

'Hush! Someone will hear!'

'I will not tell a soul! My lips are sealed. But I trust you not to get under Mama's grasp. She will interrogate you and trust me it is not a pleasant experience. Good night dear Lizzie'

'Good night dearest Jane' Elizabeth replied as Jane left her room. She lay back on her pillows and smiled. It was good to get something off her chest.

That good feeling was not going to last though.

Elizabeth rushed down to breakfast that morning, eager to speak with Jane. She found that Jane was not yet down when he entered but the others were. Mr Bennet was at the head of the table waiting for his paper. Mrs Bennet was applying butter to her toast and Mary was looking around.

'Good morning Papa, Mama' Elizabeth greeted and sat down.

'Good morning Lizzie, have you seen Jane?' Mrs Bennet asked.

'No not yet but she may just have slept in'

'I hope so, the last thing we need is for her to be ill.' Mrs Bennet said and with that Jane entered the room.

'Sorry I'm late, I overslept' she chimed.

'That quite alright dear' Mrs Bennet replied. A servant then came in with the morning paper. This delighted Mr Bennet as he had become very bored with waiting for his daughters to appear. They all ate in silence until Mr Bennet cried out:

'Good heavens woman! What have you done now?' Mrs Bennet hurried over to him.

'What are you on about dear?' She questioned until she saw the paper and her face fell.

'Was this of your doing?' Mr Bennet challenged.

'Mr Bennet! I assure you I did not do it! Do you think I am the type of woman who would do this to their daughter?' Mr Bennet looked quite ashamed of himself.

'I'm sorry my dear.'

'Here let me have a look' Lydia giggled and snatched the paper from Mrs Bennet. Lyidia's eyes scanned the paper for a few moments before her mouth fell open.

'Oh my goodness!' She cried and Kitty grabbed the paper from her. Lydia showed her what to looked at.

'Goodness me!'

'You two let me have a look' Jane said and took the paper from Kitty's outstretched hands. Jane's mouth fell open as well.

'Jane let me see' Elizabeth asked for she was growing impatient. Jane was hesitant in giving it to her but let her have it in the end. Elizabeth looked at the paper and stared at it in horror. For there in the bottom corner were the words:

Mr Collins and Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be wed.

_What did you think? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the feedback! _

**The Consequences of Misunderstanding **

Charles Bingley waltzed into the breakfast room in a very happy mood. Although the Netherfield ball was the day before yesterday, he still felt like it was only minutes ago.

'Oh for heavens sake Charles, are you ever going to stop day dreaming about your little girlfriend?' Caroline Bingley asked, her tone serious. Charles shrugged and sat down.

'Is Mr Darcy awake yet?' Charles asked. Caroline shook her head.

'No but I imagine he will be shortly, he was very late to bed last night you know' Charles didn't even bother asking how his sister knew what time Mr Darcy went to bed as it probably wasn't true. More than once Charles tried to make conversation with his sister about Meryton and the surrounding area but every time Caroline didn't talk.

'Caroline perhaps we should visit Meryton shortly' He said.

'Charles I heard you the first time! I for one am not going there but perhaps Mr Darcy will accompany you for I'm sure your trip will involve a visit to the Bennet's house, somewhere I have no desire to go' Caroline replied.

'I don't see what you have against the Bennets! They are perfectly good people and their mother is only trying to do what's best for her daughters!'

'Charles, you cannot be serious' Caroline asked. She did not mention that the real reason she did not want to visit the Bennets was because of a certain second eldest. The two of them sat in silence until Mr Darcy made his appearance.

'Good morning Darcy' Charles said brightly. Caroline, on the other hand remained silent.

'Good morning Charles, Miss Bingley.' Mr Darcy nodded. 'Has the paper arrived yet?'

'No, not yet. I expect it's late again.' Charles replied.

'I find no interest in reading the paper, the books of the Netherfield library are good enough for me' Caroline muttered.

'To read the paper informs one of the world around them. You should try reading it sometimes' Mr Darcy suggested as the footman came in carrying the morning paper. 'In fact why not start now? This page go on, tell me something we didn't know!' Caroline looked shocked but took the paper from Mr Darcy anyway. Her eyes scanned the sheet until her eyes widened.

'What is it Caroline?' Charles asked.

'It appears that Miss Elizabeth Bennet is engaged to none other than Mr Collins' Caroline smirked. Charles dropped his cup. Mr Darcy choked on his toast. It took them a while to recover and when they did, they couldn't speak.

'L-let me see that' Mr Darcy said. His eyes searched the paper until he found the little box confirming his worst fears. His Elizabeth was engaged to that ridiculous man.

'She hates him!' Mr Darcy exclaimed.

'How would you know of such a thing?' Caroline asked looking innocent. Mr Darcy wasn't falling for it.

'Conversations myself and Miss Bennet shared.' He answered.

'Darcy, I was planning on going into Meryton this very day! We could stop by the Bennets house to offer our congratulations!' Charles chirped. Darcy stiffened.

'Oh no that would not do! We must invite Miss Elizabeth to dine with here!' Caroline smirked. 'Of course Miss Jane Bennet would be welcome' She added with much annoyance upon seeing the look on her brothers face.

'What an excellent idea! What do you say Darcy?' Charles asked.

'If your dear sister wishes it so then let it be done' Darcy replied. Caroline smiled.

Now that Elizabeth Bennet was out of the way, she could continue her plan to become the mistress of Pemberly.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

'Oh Mr Bennet! Who could have done such a thing!' Mrs Bennet cried as she followed her husband round in circles. Elizabeth sat with Jane in silence. Ever since reading the paper they each had been lost in their own thoughts. Elizabeth's first thought was that it was Mr Collins. The man could have posted the news before he had even proposed as he was expecting her to accept his offer. But then she realised that his reputation was at risk as well.

Elizabeth knew she would be going to town until this mess had been sorted out. Everyone thought she was engaged to Mr Collins, what would they think when they saw her behaving like a single woman? Her father was doing his best to sort out the mess; he had already contacted the paper company and Mr Collins.

'Lizzie, do not fret, everyone will see it is a mistake!' Jane whispered. Their other three siblings had been sent out of the room. Kitty and Lydia for giggling and Mary for playing the pianoforte.

'Letter for Miss Elizabeth Bennet' everyone looked up as Elizabeth was handed the letter. She stared at it in horror when she realised it was a Netherfield seal.

'Lizzie! What does it say?' Mrs Bennet asked. Elizabeth opened the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_I must first congratulate you on your engagement to Mr Collins. Such a fine man he is and such a great couple you shall make. _

_To celebrate your engagement, I would like to invite you and your good sister Miss Jane Bennet to dine with me this Thursday evening. I hope you will accept and thatwe shall have an enjoyable evening._

_Yours sincerely _

_Caroline Bingley._

Elizabeth stared down at the letter in dismay and let Jane read it. Her mother then read it and after her, her father.

'Goodness me, the occupants of Netherfield know of it! We shall be ruined! Whoever has done this must want us to be finished!' Mrs Bennet cried. Jane led Elizabeth from the room to let her mother and father deal with matters.

'Lizzie, this is not good. For you or me!' Jane cried. Elizabeth ran to her room with Jane close behind her.

'Jane, I am so sorry. This reputation thing will not be good for you and Mr Bingley!' Elizabeth exclaimed.

'Lizzie, if Caroline Bingley knows of it then surely Mr Darcy does too. Whatever next?'

'Jane, I will not be forced to marry Mr Collins. I would rather live a life time alone than in an unhappy marriage.' The sound of a carriage could be heard drawing nearer to the house.

'Whoever is that?' Jane asked in wonder. Suddenly Kitty and Lydia burst through the doors.

'It's Lady Catherine!' They cried.

'Lady Catherine!' Elizabeth repeated. 'Whatever could she want?' She asked as they walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they saw in their drawing room a most pompous woman.

'Elizabeth Bennet?' The woman addressed her.

'Yes ma'am.' Elizabeth replied.

'I have not come for a long visit, just merely to make myself heard. I read in the paper this morning that you and Mr Collins were to be wed.' Everyone in the room seemed to be nervous.

'You did not read incorrectly.' Elizabeth replied.

'Then perhaps you can tell me why Mr Collins last night told me you had declined his offer? Has the paper made a mistake or are you just an ungrateful girl who is attention seeking?'

'The paper had made a mistake ma'am.'

'Lies!'

'Please forgive me ma'am but if you have come to insult me then you cannot have any further business here' Elizabeth said calmly. 'Please leave.' Lady Catherine looked as if she might explode but left the room swiftly. No one spoke until they heard the carriage pull away.

'Lizzie what are we going to do?' Mrs Bennet asked.

For all of them knew that the situation had just gotten a lot worse.

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the feedback_

**The Consequences of Misunderstanding **

The next morning Elizabeth Bennet did not bother to get up. She was still lost in thought about Lady Catherine de Bourgh's visit to Longbourn. Lady Catherine had called her attention seeking and would not listen to Elizabeth's side of the situation. Elizabeth also knew that if Lady Catherine knew about her 'engagement' then everyone was sure to know if they did not already. A soft knock at her door caused her to jump.

'Lizzie? Are you unwell?' Jane's voice called from the other side of the door. Elizabeth rolled over.

'No but I wish to be. Come in' She replied and the door opened to reveal Jane who jumped onto Elizabeth's bed.

'Why do you wish yourself to be ill?' Jane asked curiously.

'Lady Catherine de Bourgh will surely have told everyone in England that I am an attention seeker.'

'Lizzie I think the whole of England is a not a possibility.' Jane laughed and then her face turned serious.

'Dear Jane what is it?' Lizzie asked.

'Do not fret Elizabeth but papa has received a letter from Mr Collins.'

'Why would I fret?'

'Because of what the letter contains. Mr Collins is not able to travel to Longbourn anytime soon to sort out this ridiculous mess that he's most likely got us into. He also stated that Lady Catherine had been to visit him about the paper. He said that she wishes him to marry you. He will not and cannot take no for an answer.'

'So I am to marry him! Against my own will?' Elizabeth cried. Jane tried to comfort her sister.

'Lizzie, Papa will try his best to get things sorted out. He is not pleased with Mr Collins and if this continues then I think papa will pay Mr Collins a little visit.' Jane told her sister. Elizabeth paced in despair.

'I will take a walk. Alone. Tell mama I will be back within the hour' Elizabeth said before ushering Jane out of her room to get dressed.

She exited the house by the back door and walked across to the path to Meryton. She had no desire to go to town; she was jut merely in need of fresh air.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0

Mr Darcy paced the drawing room for several minutes. His aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh was standing opposite him, claiming that she did not have time to sit for tea.

'Fitzwilliam. It has come to my recent light that you share affection for a certain Lady named Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Do you deny it?' She asked him, her eyes searching.

'I do not' Mr Darcy replied.

'I thought not. I have come to deliver some most disturbing news I have gained while visiting the Bennet's estate at Longbourn.'

'If this is about the paper-' Mr Darcy began but Lady Catherine shot him down.

'Silence Fitzwilliam. It came to my light that Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the most ungrateful, attention seeking child I have ever met. Poor Mr Collins was heartbroken when he told me the news of her refusal. That child then wished to break his heart further by putting the false news of their engagement in the paper!' Mr Darcy stared at his Aunt in horror.

'Surely you cannot suggest-'

'Silence Fitzwilliam! I have written to Mr Collins. That child will marry him to repay him for all the damage she has caused. Good day Fitzwilliam.' She said and left the room. Mr Darcy knew not to believe a word of it. His aunt had been against him liking anyone but his cousin Anne. The fact that Lady Catherine had visited the Bennets without any notice was just not acceptable. Elizabeth's exact words were probably twisted. He was relived that Elizabeth wasn't engaged to Mr Collins after all but that relief was short lived after his aunt told him that she was to marry Mr Collins. As punishment for trouble she did not cause! He did not believe any of it. Elizabeth would never have announced something like that, when her own reputation was at risk!

'What did Lady Catherine want?' Charles asked as he walked into the room. It took Mr Darcy a few moments before he answered.

'Nothing. I am going for a ride.' Mr Darcy told his friend and departed the room.

Mr Darcy cantered all the way to Longbourn. When he could just see the Bennet's house he slowed to a walk. Although Mr Darcy knew that his aunts' accusations were false, he just had to see what Miss Elizabeth had to say in the matter. However, upon seeing Mrs Bennet run after some chickens, he decided he would ask her when she came and dined with them the next evening. As he was riding back to Netherfield, he saw a figure sitting under a tree. By the looks of it the person was reading and completely oblivious to anything around them. Mr Darcy continued his ride until he passed the tree and saw that the person under it was none other than Elizabeth Bennet. He kept his distance and willed his horse to be silent. Mr Darcy watched her for some time and was about to go until he heard her cry. At first he thought she was hurt until she sniffled and muttered:

'Why does life have to be so complicated? We are in such a disgrace I wish myself to be ill!' Mr Darcy stood in shock. What exactly had his aunt said to her that made her want to be ill? He wanted so badly to comfort her but he knew that would be inappropriate. Instead, he turned on his heels and rode back to Netherfield where he was going to tell Charles Bingley everything he had just seen, heard and been told.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0

'Elizabeth dear! Where ever have you been? It is nearly luncheon!' Mrs Bennet cried. Jane looked up at her sister when she entered, hoping to see her smiling. She was disappointed for it looked as if Elizabeth had just finished crying. Elizabeth was just about to sit down when Mr Bennet called her from his study.

'Elizabeth, come here please'

When Elizabeth entered her fathers study, she knew he could not have good news.

'Elizabeth. I assume Jane has informed you of the letter I received from Mr Collins?' Mr Bennet asked.

'Yes she has'

'You must know Lizzie, that I have no intentions of letting you marry this man. If he cannot come to Longbourn and speak of this matter with you, then he is not a fit man for anyone. I am to pay him a visit and I am to leave tomorrow. As of your invitation to Netherfield. You must tell them that the paper have made a mistake. I dread to think what will happen if we start lying to Caroline Bingley.'

_Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

**The consequences of misunderstanding**

'My goodness Darcy! You mean to say that your aunt is making Miss Elizabeth marry Mr Collins as a punishment for something she did not commit?' Charles Bingley asked his friend, astonished.

'Yes. I was quite shocked to hear of it at first. Of course I did not believe Miss Bennet would ever seek attention like that. So I rode out to Longbourn this very morning to confirm matters with her but upon seeing the house in a very, lets say lively state, I left and decided to consult her tomorrow when she comes to dine with us. On riding home however I happened to come across Miss Elizabeth sitting under a tree. I did not disturb her but I heard her say that she wished to be ill because of the certain circumstances!' Mr Darcy told his friend. He then added, 'And all to think this is because of my aunt!'

'Yes Darcy, this must have you quite shocked for you have put this story to me twice!' Charles exclaimed. 'If you do not believe it to be Miss Bennet who wrote the note in the paper, who do you suspect?'

'Someone who wants to harm her reputation' Mr Darcy said, bitterly.

'Or that of Mr Collins' Charles pointed out.

'Charles if any one wanted to ruin Mr Collin's reputation they would do so without harming Miss Elizabeth's. If a person wanted to harm Miss Bennet's reputation they would do so without caring for Mr Collins. That man is utterly ridiculous.' Mr Darcy returned.

'Darcy! I say, I have never heard you speak such words about a respectable man! But yes, I do see your point.'

'He is hardly respectable. Anyone who puts themselves at my aunt's disposal isn't. He is foolish. I won't be surprised if he finds himself out of society soon'

'You cannot surely be saying Darcy that you would rid Mr Collins from society for making a few mistakes?' Charles asked, astonished. He had never heard his friend speak of such things.

'He has made a few too many. It just so happens that he has made far too many with the well being of the woman who has captured my affections.' Mr Darcy said without realising it.

'Oh, I see. I shall not say any more on the matter' Charles whispered. Mr Darcy was grateful for that as he did not wish to explain everything to his friend. A few moments had passed when a servant came in carrying a letter for Mr Darcy. Charles watched in bewilderment as his friends happy face changed into one of deepest worry.

'What is it?' Charles asked.

'It's Georgiana. She's seriously ill with Scarlet fever. I must go to her at once. Charles, if you would please accompany me and send your sincere regrets to your sister about not being able to attend dinner tomorrow night' Darcy said, quickly. Charles left swiftly and Mr Darcy collapsed into his chair.

First Elizabeth and now Georgiana.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Thursday morning in the Bennet household was considerably cheerful. Charlotte Lucas had called upon them the evening before and they had had the most enjoyable evening. Mrs Bennet had also not forgotten Jane's and Elizabeth's dinner at Netherfield that very evening.

The whole of the Bennet family were seated in the breakfast room when the letter from Charles Bingley arrived. Mrs Bennet fretted over its contents, forgetting that it had not yet been open. Jane took it from the servant and read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Jane Bennet,_

_It is with my deepest regret that myself and Mr Darcy are not able to attend the dinner my sister Caroline has arranged for this evening. Mr Darcy's beloved sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy, has been taken seriously ill with scarlet fever. Mr Darcy, as you can imagine, is beside himself with worry. Therefore Mr Darcy and myself will be riding out to Pemberley very shortly after you have received this letter._

_Yours truly,_

_Charles Bingley._

The breakfast room was quiet. What had been the start of a perfect day was now destroyed at the news that Georgiana Darcy's life was at risk.

'Poor man' Mr Bennet said after a while. Nothing was exchanged for several minutes until the arrival of a second letter came. This time it was addressed to Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet seemed to have taken the news of Georgiana lightly and seemed rather cheery.

'Oh, I was wondering why you did not get a letter, Lizzie! After all this dinner is in honour of you!' She chimed.

'Mama! We have just received some dreadful news!' Jane cried trying to distract her mother. She had just seen the look on Elizabeth's face when she saw whose handwriting it was and knew that her sister would not be willing to read it out.

'It is none of our business!' Mrs Bennet snapped. 'Come come Lizzie, what does it say?' She added eagerly.

'Oh, well um' Elizabeth started.

'Oh my!' Jane cried and all attention was upon her. Jane spied Elizabeth's grateful reaction from across the table. 'Mama! The lace for my dress! I seemed to have misplaced it!' Mrs Bennet looked horrified.

'You foolish child! We must search for it. Up now!' She ordered. Mr Bennet rolled his eyes as he saw Elizabeth sneak out of the room.

When Elizabeth was safely in her room, she opened her letter.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I must first apologise for my absence at tonight's dinner. My sister Georgiana is dangerously ill and I cannot leave her. _

_I also wished to speak with you tonight about the recent events involving you, Mr Collins and My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. As this is not possible I will pay a visit to Longbourn after my return. Providing that Georgiana is well of course._

_I hope that you are well and that you are able to cope with the recent events._

_Yours truly,_

_F. Darcy_

Elizabeth stared down at the letter in shock. _Dearest Elizabeth_? What was that about? Mr Darcy did not seem as concerned about his sister as Bingley did. There was a knock at her door that turned out to be Jane.

'Lizzie' She whispered as she walked in.

'Jane close the door and come here quick' Jane did as she was told and sat on the bed next to Elizabeth.

'Was that letter from Mr Darcy?' Jane asked, quietly. Elizabeth nodded.

'Here read it,' she said and handed the letter to Jane. When Jane was finished, she looked at Elizabeth.

'Dearest Elizabeth?' She raised an eyebrow before smirking. 'I did not know you two were so close' she teased. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

'Jane! What I am interested to know is why Mr Bingley seemed more concerned about Georgiana than Mr Darcy did.' Elizabeth told her sister.

'Maybe he wants to hide the fact that he's upset. What does he mean by: I hope you are able to cope with recent events?' Jane asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

'I have not the faintest idea. All I know is that we must get ready in order to impress Caroline Bingley this evening' Elizabeth sighed before she and Jane set about getting ready.

They took the carriage to Netherfield and arrived in good time. Caroline apologised for the absence of the men but both sisters replied no apology was needed. After sitting down to dinner the conversation turned for the worst.

'How are you enjoying engaged life, Miss Bennet?' Caroline asked. Elizabeth remembered what her father had said about the truth.

'Forgive me, Miss Bingley, but the paper has made an error, or rather somebody else has.' Elizabeth replied.

'How do you mean?' Caroline asked, confused.

'Well, it was posted in the paper that I am engaged to Mr Collins, however I am not' Elizabeth said. Caroline gasped.

'My goodness! This must be hard on your reputation. I must say I am disappointed, for the ball that was going to be held for the engagements will now have to be held for one.' Caroline sighed. Jane looked confused.

'Forgive me if I am wrong, Miss Bingley. I thought I heard you say engagements, whereas we only know of one engagement. Pray tell us, who is this other couple?' She asked, her eyes not moving from the sly look in Caroline's eyes.

'Why! Have you not heard? Myself and Mr Darcy are to be wed!' Caroline exclaimed. Jane looked at Elizabeth who looked as if she might faint. She then looked at Caroline who had a look of triumph on her face. Jane knew it! Caroline was jealous of Mr Darcy's affections for Elizabeth, so she posted the news in the paper! However Jane quickly dismissed this thought, for Caroline knew nothing about the proposal. Caroline must have been working a long time to make Darcy fall for her but by a miracle, it had worked.

The two sisters were forced to leave early, Elizabeth complaining that she did not feel well. They sat in silence on the journey back to Longbourn. The news had come as a great shock to both of them. Jane wondered of this was the same Mr Darcy who had written Elizabeth a letter just hours ago. But there was one thing that was bothering her:

The look in Caroline Bingley's eyes as she watched Elizabeth suffer.

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A lot has happened! All these events will be tied up together soon though! This next chapter may get a little interesting when Mr Darcy arrives back from Pemberly very angry._

**The Consequences of misunderstanding**

Caroline Bingley was seated in the drawing room at Netherfield. She had days, maybe even weeks before her brother and Mr Darcy came home. So, as you can imagine, she was quite surprised when Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy came storming into the drawing room.

'Dear Mr Darcy! Is Miss Georgiana-' Caroline began but did not finish.

'We were sent false accusations! The letter I received was false! Lies! Myself and Charles set out at top speed to Pemberly only to arrive at luncheon to find my sister perfectly well and playing the pianoforte!' Mr Darcy cried, exasperated. Caroline looked shocked.

'But who would write such a thing!' Caroline asked. Mr Darcy shook his head.

'I do not know, Miss Bingley.' Mr Darcy replied.

'We were planning to stay at Pemberly for a few days while things settled down, but as Miss Georgiana was not ill, it seemed unfair to leave you to occupy yourself.' Charles told his sister.

'Have the Bennets gone home early?' Mr Darcy asked, surprised that they were not there. Caroline looked annoyed.

'They left early, yes' She said.

'May I inquire as to why?' Mr Bingley now asked, for he was disappointed that he was not able to Jane.

'They felt bad for having an evening of enjoyment while you two were suffering from the illness of Miss Georgiana.' Caroline sighed, wanting to get off the matter. 'What off the ball we were going to hold?' Mr Darcy looked at her.

'Ah yes. Another Netherfield ball will not do. We must have one at Pemberly' He said. Mr Bingley looked delighted.

'Good idea Darcy! We must invite our friends from Longbourn and Meryton!' He smiled. Caroline rolled her eyes.

'If we must, Charles.' She said, clearly bored.

'Tomorrow, Darcy, I was planning on riding into to Meryton, we could visit the Longbourn residents on the way and apologise for being absent' Charles told his friend.

'I will not come' Caroline answered. Charles looked annoyed.

'The question, dear sister, was not aimed at you' He snapped. 'Darcy, how about it?' Mr Darcy looked up and said,

'Why yes, Charles. That would be a splendid idea'

'I will retire to my chambers, for I fear that any more talk of the Bennets will make my head ache. Goodnight.' Caroline stated and left for her rooms.

'What has she got against the Bennets?' Charles asked, bewildered after his sister had left.

'That is a question I cannot answer, simply because I do not know it.' Mr Darcy replied.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0

Elizabeth awoke very late the next morning. She knew she must have missed her father's departure for his visit to Mr Collins but she knew he would sort things out. All the memories from last night then came flooding back to her. Caroline's news of her engagement to Mr Darcy, her poor excuse for leaving early and Caroline's look of disappointment when Elizabeth told her she was not engaged to Mr Collins. Most of all, she hated Mr Darcy. Had his sister not been ill, she would hate him even more. How dare he send a letter full of words like: _Dearest Elizabeth_ and_, I hope you are coping well _when he was betrothed to another? Caroline Bingley would not lie about this, for her reputation was at stake, and her reputation meant everything to her. Elizabeth dearly hoped that Georgiana Darcy was well, for she dearly wished to meet the girl. Deciding that she had been in bed long enough, she walked to the landing. She was about to set foot down the stairs when she heard the housekeeper say the words:

'May I present: Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy.' Elizabeth froze. What were they doing here? Had they come to deliver wedding invitations? She considered running to hide but found herself eavesdropping from the top of the stairs.

'Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy. How good to see you. But, my, what is of Miss Georgiana Darcy? Is she well?' Elizabeth heard her mother ask. What came next was a surprise.

'Yes, very well indeed. In fact so well, that when we arrived at Pemberly she was playing the pianoforte and entertaining guests! We were sent a false letter and everyone in the room was quite surprised, saying that she had not one symptom of the disease.' Mr Darcy told the Bennets and sounded very annoyed.

'We came straight back in hope of having the evening with the two eldest but alas, they had gone!' Mr Bingley said.

'Why yes, Elizabeth felt ill.' Jane replied.

'That is funny. My sister said that it was because you felt bad about Miss Darcy!' Charles exclaimed.

'Elizabeth seemed fine when she arrived back here' Mrs Bennet pointed out and Elizabeth silently screamed at her mother to be quiet.

'It is odd. Miss Bingley was talking about a ball for the big engagement!' Jane cried.

'Why yes! It will be held at Pemberly and of course, you are all invited. Well why wouldn't you be?' Charles laughed. Elizabeth felt tears sting in her eyes. It was true! Mr Darcy and Caroline Bingley were engaged. Now Elizabeth felt like hiding even more.

'If it is not too much trouble, I wish to speak to Miss Elizabeth Bennet' The room was silent below as Mr Darcy spoke. Mr Darcy was the last man on earth she wanted to see right now, let alone speak with.

'W-well of course. Jane dear, where is Elizabeth? She is normally down by now' Mrs Bennet asked.

'Do not fret Mama. She is probably on one her walks' Jane replied.

'We did not see her on our ride' Mr Darcy put in. Elizabeth thought she heard a hint of concern in his voice but, if it was there it was gone now.

'I will go and see if she is still in her room' Jane sighed and Elizabeth heard her sister leave the table. Elizabeth quickly darted to her room and no sooner had she closed the door, Jane opened it.

'You heard everything didn't you?' She whispered. Elizabeth turned to face Jane.

'Say I am ill.' She told her.

'Lizzie! I cannot lie!'

'Jane, please! If I do not have a valuable reason, I shall have to speak with Mr Darcy!' Jane looked uneasy for a moment but then pushed Elizabeth onto her bed.

'Jane, what are you doing?' Elizabeth asked in alarm when she saw Jane with a bucket of water.

'Well, you want to be ill right? If I pour this over you, it will make you look like you have a sweat and Mama will be convinced!' Elizabeth was about to object when Jane threw the bucket of ice cold water on top of her. She tried to not make a sound but a small cry escaped her lips.

'Jane!' She shivered.

'Very convincing' Jane smirked. 'I will go and inform Mama. Oh and Lizzie, try to look ill. Right now you looked disgusted.' With that she left. Lizzie listened hard to what Jane was saying.

'Mama! Come quickly!' Jane cried.

'Jane, dear what is it?' Mrs Bennet asked.

'It's Elizabeth! She has the most terrible fever and is hardly breathing at all!' Jane sobbed. Elizabeth wanted to scream at Jane. _How am I able to act like I am not breathing?_ She thought frantically.

'Oh my goodness. Jane! Fetch the doctor at once!' Mrs Bennet nearly screamed.

'Myself and Mr Bingley were headed to Meryton. We could fetch the doctor at once' She heard Mr Darcy say and by the sounds of it, he was worried.

'Yes we shall go at once!' Charles Bingley cried and Elizabeth heard them leave. She then heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs and closed her eyes.

'Elizabeth!' The door burst open and Mrs Bennet rushed up to her. 'Jane, fetch me some towels' She heard Jane rushing about the room. Elizabeth started to shiver from the water as it was seeping through her skin.

'Oh Lizzie! Do not worry my dear!' Mrs Bennet was crying. 'Jane! Help me keep her warm!' Elizabeth felt herself being tucked up in bed and wondered if she should have just faced Mr Darcy, instead of being a coward.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0

Mr Darcy rode with Mr Bingley quickly to Meryton. Mr Darcy's main concern was for Elizabeth as it sounded like she was dangerously ill. After getting told where the doctor lived, they dismounted at his house and knocked rather loudly on his door.

'I'm coming; I'm com-'The door opened to see a short man with a beard. 'M-mr Darcy, Mr Bingley. Are you unwell?'

'No not at all. Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn is. You must come quickly as she is having trouble breathing' Mr Darcy said quickly. The man's eyes widened and he was soon running to Longbourn with the two men.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Consequences of Misunderstanding**

Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley led the doctor up the stairs at Longbourn. Mr Darcy was unsure whether he should enter Elizabeth's room, however, given the circumstances he deemed it appropriate. Upon entering Elizabeth's room he saw that Mrs Bennet was in a large amount of distress. He laid eyes upon Elizabeth, who had her eyes closed and moisture on her forehead. She really did look terrible. The doctor immediately rushed to Elizabeth's side and started to examine her. After a while he looked up to Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley and said,

'Gentlemen, I m afraid to say you will have to leave as you are not family of Miss Bennet.' The two men realised what he was on about and quickly left the room, leaving Elizabeth with her mother and sister, to reside in the drawing room with the rest of the Bennet offspring.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jane came down the stairs with a look of worry on her face. Mr Darcy immediately stood.

'How is she?' He asked. Jane looked as if she might cry.

'I don't know! The doctor clearly has not got a clue what he is on about! Even Mama thinks the same! He claims she has Scarlet Fever, but he is clearly wrong for she has no headache or sore throat or red rash!' She cried. Mr Bingley went to comfort her. 'Kitty, Lydia, Mary, Mama has sent a letter to Papa about Lizzie. He will be here shortly.' Jane told her younger siblings.

'Jane! Papa only left this morning! He will have not yet reached his destination, wherever that may be' Lydia cried.

'Miss Bennet, may I be so bold to inquire where Mr Bennet has gone?' Mr Darcy asked. Jane spun around to look at him.

'My father has gone on business to see our dear cousin Mr Collins.' She answered bitterly.

'You seem angry towards Mr Collins' Mr Darcy pointed out.

'Well why wouldn't we be? He has completely ruined the reputation of our dear-' Lydia began.

'Lydia!' Jane hissed very lady like. 'Papa has told us not to repeat this to any one outside of the family!' She then turned to Mr Darcy. 'I am sorry Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley but I cannot repeat what my father has told me not to.'

'But is Miss Elizabeth Bennet to marry Mr Collins?' Mr Darcy pressed, for he was eager to know. Jane was taken a back slightly.  
'May I inquire as to why it matters so much?' Jane answered. Mr Darcy was now taken aback but did not have time to answer, for at that moment Mr Bennet came bursting through the doors, dragging a very alarmed looking Mr Collins. He did not even look at the guests in the drawing room.

'Stay there, Collins! The way you have treated my family will not go unpunished!' Mr Bennet was shouting. Jane looked embarrassed.

'Forgive my father. He is very angry with Mr Collins. I dearly do wish to tell you about the matter but I simply cannot disobey my father for-' Jane whispered to Mr Bingley but she was interrupted by the shouts of Mr Bennet.

'I DO NOT CARE IF IT IS CONTAGIOUS! I WISH TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! OUT OF MY WAY YOU PATHETIC MAN!' He shouted and the Bennet sisters jumped and gasped at his words.

'Perhaps it is better if we leave. This has turned into a family matter now' Mr Darcy said. Jane looked desperate.

'We do not wish to delay you but I must say this. You must not think ill of us because my father is despairing. It's just that-'

'Elizabeth always was his favourite' Kitty whispered but everyone heard.

'Forgive me, madam if our behaviour has seemed that way. I for one do not think ill of your family and I am sure Mr Bingley does not either. However if I may speak to you outside' Mr Darcy replied and stepped out of the room. Jane followed, curious as to why he wanted to speak with her.

'Bingley, tend to the horses.' Mr Darcy then turned to Jane. 'Miss Bennet I do not wish to alarm you but I think I may know the reason for your sister's sudden illness. Two days ago I was headed to Meryton but upon arriving at your estate I decided to turn back. On the road to Netherfield I came across Miss Elizabeth. She was crying and she said that she wished herself to be ill. I fear that she has made herself ill.' Jane looked shocked.

'Mr Darcy' She stammered and for a moment considered telling him the truth. That Elizabeth was faking her illness so she did not have to speak with him. The concern he showed for Elizabeth was enough to melt Jane's heart. But then she realised that this was the man breaking her sister's heart and decided to not tell him anything.

'Thank you for your concern, Mr Darcy' Jane curtsied. 'I will tell Elizabeth of it.' Mr Darcy now looked shocked.

'Miss Bennet! Do you not show any concern for you poor sister?'

'Of course I do Mr Darcy! What kind of sister do you think I am?' She cried and turned on her heels leaving Mr Darcy alone.

'Those sisters are too much alike' He muttered to himself before mounting his horse.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Jane re-entered the drawing room to find Mr Collins cornered by two over-crowding girls. Mary sat in the corner, reading. Jane had no sympathy for her cousin. She walked to the far side of the room and sat on the stool there. Jane thought about the conversation her; Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley shared just minutes ago. They had talked as if they had known each other for years! Jane was surprised about Mr Darcy's concern. If he could have that much concern for Elizabeth while engaged to Caroline Jane was glad her sister was not engaged to him. His concern bought her back to the whole reason everyone was worried. Jane knew she should have made Elizabeth talk to Mr Darcy but instead she went along with Lizzie's plan and now she had supposed Scarlet fever. Jane knew she had no such thing and wondered if the doctor was actually doctor or just some man Mr Bingley had pulled off the streets. Jane laughed to herself at that thought. Charles Bingley did always have a certain charm to him and always meant well. Jane loved him but could not be sure if he loved her back. At that moment M Bennet stormed into the room.

'Mr Collins. Come here.' He ordered and Mr Collins trudged over, relived to be free of Lydia and Kitty but worried about Mr Bennet. Mr Bennet then addressed the whole room. 'Thankfully, Elizabeth has not got Scarlet fever. She is to remain in bed for at least two days. We must thank the lord she is not worse' Jane felt terrible and knew she was going to have a few words with Elizabeth when she was allowed to see her.

'Mr Collins' Her father continued. 'Will be a guest here at Longbourn until Lizzie is recovered so we can discuss this problem that has fallen upon our family.'

Later that evening, just before Jane went to her own room, she snuck into Elizabeth's. Elizabeth, who was reading and walking about her room, quickly jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. Jane let out an almighty fit of giggles and Elizabeth opened her eyes.

'Oh Jane, it is you. I am beginning to think this was not the best of ideas!' Elizabeth cried. 'I am stuck here! You should have seen the state of Mama when the doctor said I had Scarlet fever! Papa was not much better!' Jane sat on her bed.

'Lizzie. There is something you need to know. Mr Darcy seems to be more concerned about you than the rest of us! He even told me why he thinks you are ill!'

'Oh did he now?' Elizabeth said, bitterly. 'Tell me what 'Doctor Darcy' said!' Jane looked serious.

'Elizabeth! I am shocked!' Then Jane told her story of how Mr Darcy had pulled her aside and expressed his concern. By the end of it, Elizabeth's mouth was hung open.

'He just feels bad about his aunt accusing me' She replied quickly, after she had shut her mouth. Jane got annoyed.

'Lizzie! When are you going to realise that Mr Darcy meant well?' She asked, bewildered.

'When I am done with being angry at him. Which will be never. Is there anymore distressing news?' Elizabeth asked.

'Um, Mr Collins is here and will stay until you are better. We are to sort this out once and for all' Jane whispered.

'Is there no end to this mess?' Elizabeth asked herself although Jane heard.

_Hope you liked it! Please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really has made my day! Here is the next chapter and it might be the last before I go back to school tomorrow. _

_Please note: Elizabeth and her family do no know about Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy's history together._

**The consequences of misunderstanding **

The next morning, after Mr and Mrs Bennet had left, Elizabeth took to pacing around her room. She was dreadfully bored and wished Jane would hurry up and fill her in on the news in Meryton. Mr Collins had been up to see her the night before and Elizabeth had pretended to be asleep, which in some ways was worse as he droned on and on about love and marriage and how his reputation was at risk.

Her mind kept bothering her about one thing though. Mr Darcy. Jane had said he showed real concern for her yet he was engaged to someone else. A part of her hoped he loved her but reality showed different. There were three soft knocks on the door and Jane appeared. They had come up with a door knock to alert Elizabeth who it was on the other side.

'Jane you have no idea how much I wished to see you!' Elizabeth cried and sat on the bed heavily. She also noticed Jane was not her usual self. 'Jane, what's wrong?' She added.

'Oh Lizzie! I do not know if it is good or bad!' Jane cried and sat herself on Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth looked at her sister.

'Jane pray tell me what concerns you' She asked and Jane turned to face her.

'This morning' Jane began. 'Not ten or so minutes ago Papa received a letter.'

'A letter?' Elizabeth interrupted.

'Yes Lizzie a letter. The letter was from none other than Mr Wickham! Mr Wickham! I do not know what the letter says but Papa called Mr Collins into his study.' Jane finished.

'What could Mr Wickham want? He was so urgently called out of town not five days ago!' Elizabeth cried. Jane shook her head.

'I do not know if it is good that he has returned or bad that he involves Papa and Mr Collins in his letter. Lizzie you need to get better! Meals are dull without your company, even Mama says so' Jane said.

'Jane has Mr Wickham returned then?' Elizabeth asked.

'I do not know, I just presume.'

'He is so very gentleman like. Do you think he has a possible solution to our problems?' Elizabeth smiled.

'Elizabeth! You are not falling for dear Mr Wickham are you?' Jane teased.

'Jane of course I am not! Imagine what poor Lydia would do?' Elizabeth replied. They both knew their younger sister had a crush on Mr Wickham.

'Or maybe the reason you are not falling for him is that you have already fallen for someone else'

'Jane stop right there! When will you stop this nonsense?' Elizabeth scolded her sister who just shrugged.

'Anyway I just came to consult you on matters and to give you this' Jane handed Elizabeth a letter and left.

'Jane! Where are you going?' Elizabeth cried. Jane had suddenly just turned a little cold towards her.

'We are to go to Meryton. Papa is to stay at home here with you' And with that Jane left. Elizabeth stared at the place that Jane had just disappeared from and was a little hurt. She knew it was because of her cold heartedness towards Mr Darcy but then, what was she to expect. Jane was only trying to help. Instead, Elizabeth had just been a coward, faked illness and refused to talk about him. Elizabeth wondered why Jane hadn't given up sooner.

'Because she's my sister!' Elizabeth cried and suddenly felt very bad. Elizabeth was going to try harder to accept Jane's help with Mr Darcy. She looked down at the letter Jane had given her and groaned. It was from Mr Darcy.

'I shall try' Elizabeth muttered and opened the seal.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I hope you are recovering from you illness well and I look forward to seeing you at the Pemberly ball in a week providing you are well of course._

_I hope there to speak to you about the conversation my Aunt had with you. If you do not wish to speak to me please tell me and I shall not mention anything._

_My sister, Georgiana will be attending the ball. I hope to introduce you as I am sure you to will make very good company for each other. Georgiana wishes you are well._

_Yours truly,_

_F. Darcy_

Elizabeth sighed. There was no _Dearest Elizabeth_ this time. Or no _I hope you are able to cope_ which was sort of a relief. She was touched that Georgiana wished her well seeing as she had never met. Elizabeth did not mind speaking to Mr Darcy about the current satiation but would rather not do it at a ball where everyone was meant to enjoy themselves. Elizabeth would send her thoughts in a letter. She would also send Georgiana a letter of thanks for her kindness.

It took Elizabeth fifteen minutes to finish her letter to Georgiana and when she was finished it read:

_Dear Miss Georgiana Darcy_

_I hope you are well as I heard about the letter sent to you brother about your supposed illness. _

_I would like to thank you for you kindness towards me in my illness. Your brother has sent me a letter containing it. He also mentioned that you are to attend the ball at Pemberly. I dearly do look forwards to meeting you there, if, of course I am well. I suppose if I am able to write now, in a week I should be able to dance!_

_It will be a pleasure meeting you and I look forwards to the big celebratory ball at your brother's estate._

_Yours truly_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

She looked at it and deemed it appropriate. Elizabeth then spent a further twenty minutes on her letter to Mr Darcy. After she had finished she called a servant in to deliver the letters.

'Please, do it secretly. I do not know what my mother would think if she found me to be writing letters to the Darcy's!' She told the servant who bowed and hurried off.

Now all Elizabeth had to do was to wait for Jane to return.

Oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Mr Darcy watched the servant that was carrying his letter to Elizabeth go. He sighed deeply and wondered if she was well. They had not ventured to Longbourn since Elizabeth had fallen ill as Caroline warned them that they could catch it.

Mr Bingley and he had been managing files since dawn. They had just taken a break and it left him enough time to compose a letter. How Mr Darcy wished Elizabeth would well for the ball. Just then, Mr Bingley re-entered.

'Darcy!' He chimed. 'Not falling asleep were we? We still have the money files to sort through!' Mr Darcy groaned.

'No Charles, I was merely resting my eyes.' Charles handed him a file and they began sorting through. After about twenty minutes Charles exclaimed:

'Goodness Darcy! Have we had a bit of a spending spree?' Mr Darcy looked up form his paper.

'What do you mean Charles?' He asked, confused.

'It says here that you have taken two-thousand out this month! That's more than you normally spend in a year!'

Mr Darcy was speechless. He never remembered taking out that much money!

'Let me see that' Charles handed Mr Darcy the paper. There it was in black ink, his reduction.

'Darcy, are you ok?' Charles asked.

'I have never taken this much out. Not even when I bought Georgiana's pianoforte!'

'Darcy are you saying you have been robbed?'

'I am'

_Who robbed Mr Darcy? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Please note: Elizabeth and her family do not know of Wickham's and Darcy's history together._

_I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! A boy in my class didn't really pay attention and a nail kind of went through the bottom of my thumb. There was a lot of blood and I spent my day in A&E. Fun. I'm really sorry but they may be a bit short for a few days because of my typing speed. I may not even get a chapter in tomorrow. _

**The Consequences of misunderstanding**

A day later and Elizabeth was fully recovered. Mr Bennet had refused to let her out of the house but after much begging she was allowed down to dine with them and go about the house. Mr Wickham was due to arrive later that day and they were to hear what he had in mind for their situation. Jane was still not sure and Elizabeth was having her doubts about Mr Wickham's help whereas Lydia and Mrs Bennet were overjoyed that he was helping them. Mr Collins was simply outraged that Mr Bennet was even considering the matter and Mr Bennet was outraged that Mr Collins doubted him. As Jane and Elizabeth entered the breakfast room that morning, it was full of conversation. They took their normal seats at the table and were immediately engaged in the conversations.

'Lizzie, how grateful you must be for a gentleman like Mr Wickham to help you out' Lydia sighed dreamily. It was obvious she was in love.

'Lydia of course I am most grateful but I wish to hear his solution for me to deem him a gentleman.' Elizabeth replied which made Lydia scoff and that was the end of the matter. Elizabeth looked at her father who smiled at her.

'My dear cousin, as you may know, Lady Catherine wishes me to marry you regardless what happens-' Mr Collins started but Mr Bennet interrupted.

'I hope that we are not forgetting Mr Collins, that Elizabeth is my daughter and I decided who she marries.' He said and Mr Collins went bright red. Elizabeth smiled thankfully at her father. She was getting a little bit fed up with marriage. Her father and Mr Collins arguing over who she married, Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley getting married, Elizabeth just wanted to shut herself away! Suddenly Lydia jumped up from the table and hurried to the window.

'He's here!' She squealed and Kitty quickly jumped up to follow her sister. Mary sat still.

'Oh goodness me! Mr Bennet! He comes early! Everyone to the drawing room! Quickly! Quickly! Mary come on now!' Mrs Bennet cried. Elizabeth and her family made their way quickly to the drawing room and positioned themselves just in time as the housekeeper announced Mr Wickham.

'Mr Wickham' Hill said and left. Mr Wickham looked around the room his gaze resting on Elizabeth a little longer than she would have liked.

'Mr Wickham! So good of you to come!' Mrs Bennet exclaimed and went to greet Mr Wickham. Then Mr Bennet spoke.

'Mr Wickham. Elizabeth. Mr Collins. My study now please, we have been putting this off long enough.' The four of them entered Mr Bennets study. Mr Bennet turned to face them before he sat down.

'Mr Wickham, please begin.' Mr Bennet said. Mr Wickham stood up and began.

'I heard about the misunderstanding in the paper and I propose a solution. Mr Collins, I believe that Lady Catherine de Bourgh wishes you to marry Miss Bennet. I also believe that Miss Bennet does not wish to marry you. There is a simple solution to this.' Mr Wickham put a hand in his pocket and then slammed one thousand pounds in notes onto the table.

_What can Mr Wickham's solution be? I'm very sorry about the chapter length! Take it up with the boy who injured me! _


	9. Chapter 9

**The consequences of misunderstanding**

Mr Wickham put a hand in his pocket and then slammed one thousand pounds in notes onto the table….

Elizabeth stared in shock at what Mr Wickham had just done.

'What do you mean by putting money onto my table? Surely money cannot solve all of this?' Mr Bennet exclaimed, his eyes wide. Mr Wickham chuckled.

'Of course it can Mr Bennet, and it already has.' Elizabeth gasped and Mr Wickham turned to face her. 'Miss Bennet, when I heard you were in distress I had to help you. I have taken out all my savings to help you.'

'Sir, I do not understand what this has to do with money!' Mr Bennet told Mr Wickham. Mr Wickham turned back to face Mr Bennet.

'If I am not mistaken, Lady Catherine de Bourgh wishes Mr Collins and Miss Bennet to be wed.' Mr Wickham started.

'You are correct yes' Mr Collins interrupted but was silenced by Mr Bennet.

'When I heard this I knew Miss Bennet would not be happy in this marriage-'

'Hem hem' Mr Collins coughed, offended. Elizabeth hid a giggle.

'Do go on Mr Wickham' Mr Bennet encouraged.

'Yes. I paid a visit to her ladyship and we had a very specific meeting discussing the matter. We have settled on an agreement of one thousand pounds to be paid to her ladyship and the matter will be forgotten.' Mr Wickham finished. The room was deadly silent. Elizabeth looked to her father, who was looking shell shocked, to Mr Collins, who was spluttering, and then to Mr Wickham, who was smiling at her making her feel uncomfortable. At last Mr Collins spoke.

'Her ladyship did not mention anything to me about this meeting and I am on the closest terms with her' He gasped. Mr Wickham looked at Mr Collins.

'Perhaps she did not feel it necessary to inform you on this matter' Mr Wickham stated and Mr Collins went bright red. Elizabeth hid another giggle.

'Gentlemen please.' Mr Bennet ordered and the two men fell silent. 'I do not see how this solves any matter but the fact that my daughter does not have to marry Mr Collins, which is something I could have succeeded in stopping myself. What of her reputation?' Mr Wickham looked lost.

'H-her reputation sir?' Mr Wickham asked and for a moment Elizabeth thought he had lost it but, to her dismay he came back with an answer. 'Of course that is of the upmost importance! You may take five hundred pounds of this money here and deliver it to the paper to correct this error.' Mr Bennet looked as if he may burst out laughing.

'Are you serious?' Mr Bennet asked, bewildered.

'With my help, we will be able to set this right!' Mr Wickham replied. Elizabeth could not be more disgusted. This man was attempting to solve her problems with money. Money!

'What will become of the other five hundred?' Elizabeth asked which surprised the men.

'The other five hundred? Why this is back up in case something goes wrong Miss Bennet!' Mr Wickham replied. Elizabeth looked at her father who seemed to be smiling.

'I will give you a chance to help us. Mess this up and you will be sorry' Mr Bennet told Mr Wickham. 'You are all dismissed. Mr Collins, you are to stay here at Longbourn until the Pemberly ball. Mr Wickham please feel free to stay as long as you like. Elizabeth wait here please.' The others got up and left. Elizabeth stared at her father.

'Papa! Are you mad!' Elizabeth asked. Mr Bennet looked to his daughter.

'Mr Wickham is our only hope.' He replied.

'I do not trust him! I do not be believe that he has earned that money well!' Elizabeth said.

'Neither do I but dear Lizzie, he is our only chance at getting you out of this mess. Please forgive me.' Mr Bennet told his distraught daughter. 'You may leave' Elizabeth fled from the room.

Elizabeth ran to her room and lay on her bed. She did not trust Mr Wickham one bit, all hope she had yesterday had vanished as soon as she had seen his face. It reminded her too much of Caroline Bingley's evil smirk. Jane knocked on the door minutes later.

'Lizzie! Two letters have come for you!' Jane cried. Elizabeth took the letter from Jane's outstretched hand. 'So!' Jane continued. 'What was Mr Wickham's solution? Was it good or terribly bad?' When Elizabeth didn't answer Jane was getting impatient. 'Lizzie!' She cried.

'Oh sorry Jane. I think this is form Mr Darcy' Elizabeth replied. Jane grinned.

'Oh Lizzie open it quick! Oh, who is this from?' Jane asked when she saw the other letter.

'I do not know the hand but I have my theories.' Elizabeth replied before opening the letter from Mr Darcy.

_Elizabeth_

_I have just read you letter. I am glad you are well but I must warn you._

_Do not trust Mr Wickham. He is a liar and will hurt you and your loved ones. I beg you not to let you help him and if you have already accepted his help then break it immediately._

_If he has offered you any money I must ask you to refuse it. I have recently discovered that I am missing two thousand pounds from my bank. It is highly unlikely that the money Wickham has offered you is his own. I am not accusing him of stealing but I must ask you to get the money off him._

_I hope you are well for the ball_

_Yours truly,_

_F .Darcy_

Elizabeth looked at the letter in shock.

'Lizzie, what is it?' Jane asked in concern.

'Read it' Elizabeth gave Jane the letter. Jane's face was one of pure shock when she was finished.

'Elizabeth' she whispered. 'What exactly was Mr Wickham's solution?'

'He paid Lady Catherine to not make me marry Mr Collins and then left us five hundred to pay for the damage. Then he kept five hundred himself declaring it was back up.' Elizabeth returned her sister's whispers.

'How much did he pay Lady Catherine' Jane asked.

'One thousand' Elizabeth gasped.

'One thousand plus two five hundreds make two thousand. Do you think-'

'I knew Papa should not have trusted him!'

'What are we to do?' Jane cried. 'Do we tell Papa?'

'No. We wait until the perfect moment to expose him' Elizabeth said.

'Lizzie! That is not the way!'

'Jane he has stolen! He is a thief!' Elizabeth said picking up the other letter and opening it.

'Very well Elizabeth' Jane sighed. Elizabeth read the letter.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth_

_Thank you so very much for your letter. I am very well thank you and I wish you well for the ball!_

_I look forward to meeting you at Pemberly as I have heard so much about you from my dear brother. I am sure we are going to be great friends!_

_There is just one thing that concerns me. In your letter you said that you were looking forwards to the big celebratory ball. There is nothing to celebrate! My brother has not mentioned it to be a celebratory ball and he always informs me. I'm sorry if I misunderstood you. All the best_

_Yours truly,_

_Georgiana Darcy_

'Oh my goodness!' Jane cried as she read the letter over Elizabeth's shoulder.

'Caroline lied' Elizabeth whispered.

_I can type a bit quicker now! Yay! Trying to play the clarinet today was not fun and we have a concert soon._


	10. Chapter 10

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! On Wednesday I got a letter saying that I had been selected on my schools Performing Arts exams and I have had no time to write this chapter! I have had meeting every evening and yesterday was my day off!_

**The consequences of misunderstanding**

Elizabeth and Jane stood still for they could not move. The news that Georgiana Darcy had not knowingly given them was overwhelming. The fact that Caroline Bingley lied about her engagement to Mr Darcy was so shocking that Elizabeth was able to forget about Mr Wickham and his dodgy proposal. They stood like this for several minutes before Elizabeth finally spoke.

'I cannot believe this' she whispered. 'It seems impossible! Caroline Bingley could not have lied! It is too much information to take in!' Jane however was smiling.

'Lizzie! Do you not see what this means? Mr Darcy is not engaged! Caroline said he was engaged to her but it turns out she is not. Do you not see?' Jane cried. Elizabeth shook her head.

'I do not know of your idea' She replied. Jane sighed in frustration.

'Caroline lied about her engagement to Mr Darcy to stop you from talking to him. She must have known Mr Darcy liked you otherwise she wouldn't have lied. If Miss Darcy had not informed us of this, Caroline would have succeeded in driving you two further apart and-'

'She would be free to claim Mr Darcy' Elizabeth finished. The two sister remained lost in thought until Mrs Bennet came crashing into the room.

'Elizabeth, dear. Mr Wickham would like to take a walk with you in the gardens. You must hurry!' She cried. Elizabeth glanced at Jane who looked worried.

'Mama! Elizabeth is not yet well enough!' Jane said hoping Mrs Bennet would not make Elizabeth walk around with Mr Wickham. Elizabeth looked gave her sister a thankful look before Mrs Bennet swept her away.

Mr Wickham was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a gleam in his eyes. Elizabeth felt a little sick at the sight of him. Now she knew his plan and how much he lied she found it hard not to laugh at his playing innocent game. Mr Wickham took her arm in his and they left the front door of Longbourn. They had been walking a little while before Elizabeth realized she had no idea where they were heading.

'Mr Wickham, where are we heading?' Elizabeth asked sweetly. Mr Wickham smiled at her.

'Dear Elizabeth. We heading for a place that is very dear to my heart' He replied. Elizabeth felt a bit uneasy.

'I do not know this route' Elizabeth commented.

'You wouldn't. It is not a route usually travelled.' Mr Wickham said.

'Does anyone know we are here?' Elizabeth asked trying not to show her panick.

'No I do not think so.' Mr Wickham replied with a look in his eye that Elizabeth couldn't quite work out. Elizabeth started to walk slower and did not try to make conversation with Mr Wickham.

'Elizabeth, are you well? You seem to have slowed down.' Mr Wickham said. Elizabeth looked at him.

'I am perfectly fine thank you. Have we much longer? I wish to be back at Longbourn soon.' Elizabeth replied. Mr Wickham sighed angrily.

'Fine. We shall talk here.' Elizabeth stopped walking and stared at him.

'What could you possibly want to talk to me about,' Elizabeth sighed.

'A reward.' Mr Wickham said.

'I'm sure my father is the best man to talk to that about.' Elizabeth snapped.

'Elizabeth. I will be talking to you father about it but as I am a gentleman I will consult you first.' Elizabeth did not like where this was going.

'What could you want to consult me about?'

'As my reward, I wish to marry you. Elizabeth Bennet. Would you do the honour of becoming my wife?' Mr Wickham asked. Elizabeth stood there but when words finally found her mouth all she could say was:

'You reward?'

'Dear Elizabeth it was not meant like that.' Mr Wickham began.

'Well that's what it sounded like!' Elizabeth shrieked.

'I have saved you from crisis! The least you can do is repay me!' Mr Wickham shot back.

'Saved me? Do you think I could ever marry a man who has stolen a large amount of money from a very respectable man?' Elizabeth screamed. Mr Wickham stared at her.

'That little slut' He whispered. 'How did you find out?' He ordered.

'That is not relevant. I mean to talk to my father about this! You will not get away with it!' Elizabeth exclaimed and started to walk away but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

'You are not going anywhere!' Mr Wickham snarled and twisted Elizabeth's wrist causing her to cry out. 'You are not going to tell anyone not even your brat of a sister. What's her name? Joan? No, Jane.'

'What makes you think that I won't tell?' Elizabeth snapped.

'You tell and you may find that your beloved father gets poisoned at dinner.' Mr Wickham hissed. Elizabeth felt tears sting at her eyes. 'Yes go on, cry' he smirked.

'You will never get away with this!' Elizabeth cried. Mr Wickham raised his hand above her head but the sound of a horse drawing nearer caused him to drop it and release her. Elizabeth didn't look at Mr Wickham before she ran with all her might in the direction of Longbourn. She knew Mr Wickham was not following her. Elizabeth was out of breath quickly so she stopped and looked for somewhere to sit down. She found a bench not far from where she was standing and made her way over to it. Sitting down, she examined her wrist. It was bright red and had a few droplets of blood trickling from where Wickham's nails had dug in. Then Elizabeth started to cry. She couldn't control her emotions at that moment. Everything seemed so wrong. Caroline and Mr Darcy, her and Mr Wickham. The sound of hooves bought from her daydream.

'Miss Bennet!' A voice called. Elizabeth froze. She knew that voice all to well. She reluctantly looked up to see Mr Darcy dismounting his horse. She quickly wiped her eyes.

'Mr Darcy' her voice quivered as she spoke. Mr Darcy walked towards her.

'Are you alright Miss Bennet?' He asked. 'I have just run into Mr Wickham. I: could swear I saw someone running from him' Elizabeth wondered what happened to Mr Wickham. Mr Darcy sat down beside her.

'I am perfectly fine thank you Mr Darcy. Mr Wickham and I just had little misunderstanding.' Elizabeth replied.

'Elizabeth. He hurt you didn't he?' Mr Darcy asked. Elizabeth was shocked that he used her first name. Anger suddenly shot through her.

'Of course he did not!' She cried and stood up. Mr Darcy followed her. 'Mr Darcy, is there a particular reason you are following me?' Mr Darcy stopped at this point and Elizabeth turned around.

'I did not know my presence was such a nuisance.' And with that Mr Darcy left leaving Elizabeth regretting what she just said.

_I hope it was ok! I do not know when I will be able to update again! Sorry!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11! I'm just going to see how the chapters work out, but hopefully I'll have another chapter up within the week!_

**The consequences of misunderstanding **

Thoughts were flying through Elizabeth's head as she ran back to Longbourn. Mr Darcy, Mr Wickham and everything she had just said. She was angry at Mr Darcy but why she did not know. The way he treated her was just too much for Elizabeth to take so soon after she had found out about the lies surrounding the Darcy and Bingley families.

Then the thoughts about Mr Wickham grew stronger. How dare he treat her as some sort of prize he was competing for! The worst part was that he threatened her family and still expected her to marry him. Elizabeth prayed that he was not already at Longbourn for although he had threatened to kill her father, she was not going to let him get away with anything.

'Lizzie! Are you alright?' Jane cried as Elizabeth entered the drawing room, flustered. Mrs Bennet looked up sharply.

'Where is Mr Wickham?' She asked. Elizabeth just wanted to hide at this point.

'I do not know' Elizabeth replied simply.

'You do not know? You were just walking with him were you not? Surely you have not lost him on the way?' Mrs Bennet exclaimed. Elizabeth looked around the drawing room and met the eyes of her father, who was sitting in the big armchair. His eyes were looking directly into hers, as if he knew something was wrong. It was this that made Elizabeth realise that she could not tell her family about Mr Wickham because she could not bear to see them get hurt.

'Excuse me' Elizabeth said and fled from the room.

'I will go' She heard Jane say from the room she had just left. Elizabeth shut her door and ran to her bed, where she began to cry.

'Lizzie?' Jane called. 'Lizzie open the door.' Elizabeth slowly got up from her bed and made her way over to the door.

'Come in Jane' Elizabeth said as she opened the door to let Jane in.

'Lizzie! What on earth was that all about? Where is Mr Wickham?' Jane asked her sister.

'Jane! I-I can't tell you' Elizabeth whispered. Jane looked shocked.

'Why?' Jane asked, slightly shaken. 'We always tell each other everything.' Elizabeth was truly at a loss for words. If she told Jane, her life would be in danger. If she didn't, she was in danger of loosing Jane as a friend.

'Jane. If I could, I would. But I'm afraid of what will happen.' Elizabeth replied.

'What did he do?' Jane said.

'Who?' Elizabeth asked.

'Mr Wickham. Elizabeth it is obvious that he is the cause of your unhappiness. What has he done to you? Has he hurt you?' Jane asked, concerned.

'No, not yet. But if I tell you, he will hurt our family.' There was a silence in the air that made both girls uneasy. It was several minutes before Jane spoke.

'We are to go to Meryton this day to buy ribbons for the Pemberly ball. Do you wish to join us?' Jane asked. Elizabeth was shocked that Jane had dropped the sbject of Mr Wickham. Jane, upon seeing the shock on Elizabeth's face, said:

'Elizabeth, if Mr Wickham has threatened our family I am not going to press you further. Although you must realise that he is to be reported! For stealing and this!' Elizabeth nodded.

'I shall come with you to Meryton. I could use some fresh air.'

Oo0oo0oo0oo0

It was a while before Elizabeth, Jane, Kitty, Lydia and Mrs Bennet were in Meryton. Mary had stayed at home with Mr Bennet, for they both did not want to venture into the town. Mrs Bennet kept going on about the sudden disappearance of Mr Wickham and it was giving Elizabeth a headache.

'I still can't believe you do not know where he has gone Lizzie! Perhaps we shall see him in Meryton.' She was saying but Elizabeth could not look her mother in the eye. Jane, seeing her sisters discomfort, said to her mother:

'Mama, perhaps it would be best if Lizzie and I go to ribbon shop while you and Kitty and Lydia venture to the dress shop.' Mrs Bennet looked at Jane.

'My dear! You must come to Mrs Green's dress shop! You have not a thing to wear! Mr Bingley will loose interest like that if you are not presented well!' She cried.

'Oh Mama! Do calm down! We shall not be long and we will meet you there' Mrs Bennet looked reluctant but eventually let them go.

They spent a short while in the ribbon shop before they began the slow walk to Mrs Greens. They had been walking for a little while when the sound of hoof beats could be heard and they looked up to see Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley riding towards them. Elizabeth froze. She longed to apologise to Mr Darcy for her behaviour earlier but did not know if she had the strength to face him.

'Miss Bennets.!' Mr Bingley called. Jane smiled up to him as he slowed to a walk beside them.

'Good afternoon Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy. Elizabeth and I were just on our way to Mrs Greens for our mother wishes us to have new dresses for the Pemberly ball.' Jane replied to which Mr Bingley smiled. Mr Bingley dismounted his own horse and began to walk alongside Jane and they became lost in their own little world. This left Elizabeth alone with Mr Darcy, who was now dismounting his horse.

'Miss Elizabeth.' He said.

'Mr Darcy.' Elizabeth replied. They walked in silence for a while until Elizabeth finally picked up the courage to talk to Mr Darcy.

'Mr Darcy, I am sorry for my behaviour this morning. I was a little out of sorts and I am sorry that I spoke to you like I did.' She said and held her breath.

'Miss Bennet. I could never be angry at you, for when I saw Mr Wickham I knew you were distressed.' Mr Darcy replied.

'Then why did you appear so angry?' Elizabeth asked. Mr Darcy stopped.

'I was angry because I felt ashamed of myself. I felt that if I could not comfort you then I was not worthy of being in your company.' He confessed. Elizabeth's heart started fluttering wildly.

'Mr Darcy, I do not know what to say. But I shall say this. What has become of Mr Wickham? I wish to know because my mother has kept pestering me about it and I cannot give an answer.'

'He will return shortly. I've sent him on a few errands for me, which I know he will not do but as long as he is out of trouble, he cannot harm anyone.' Elizabeth stopped at this. If only Mr Darcy knew about Mr Wickham's threat. She so longed to tell him, but feared it.

'Miss Bennet? Are you alright?' Mr Darcy's concerned voice reached her. She nodded feebly before walking onwards. 'My sister, Georgiana is looking forward to when you meet.' He continued. Elizabeth nodded weakly. If she told Mr Darcy, then he could stop him unless Mr Wickham got to her family first.

'Miss Bennet, are you sure you are well?' Mr Darcy asked with worry in his voice. Elizabeth had decided. She was going to tell him.

'Mr Darcy. You have to help me.'

_That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I have had massive writers block for the past few weeks and now I think I have overcome it! Please enjoy chapter 12_

**The consequences of misunderstanding **

'Mr Darcy, you have to help me.' Elizabeth said. Mr Darcy looked at her with worry in his eyes. 'Mr Wickham has threatened my family'

What happened next made Elizabeth unsure about how she felt. Mr Darcy stood still for what seemed like an eternity. She waited for him and began feeling extremely uncomfortable.

'Mr Darcy?' Elizabeth whispered. Mr Darcy looked at her, as if he had only just noticed her presence.

'When did he threaten you?' Mr Darcy demanded, his voice hard and cold. Elizabeth stepped back in fear. 'I'm sorry, Miss Bennet. I did not mean to frighten you'

'It was this morning. He wants me to marry him as a reward for what he has done to help my family. I said no and he grabbed me a-and-' Elizabeth did not know if she could continue. She felt so stupid, she was on the verge of tears in front of Mr Darcy!

'Miss Bennet? Are you alright' Mr Darcy's voice drifted towards her and Elizabeth was determined to finish her story.

'Yes, thank you. He grabbed me and I told him he would never get away with it. He then said that if I told anyone he would poison my father!' Elizabeth cried and looked at Mr Darcy, who was turning red.

'This is unacceptable behaviour!' He said angrily. 'First my family and now yours. I shall seek him out and destroy him!'

Elizabeth was shocked. Mr Darcy's reaction was not what she expected.

'Mr Darcy! I beg of you not to speak a word of this to anyone! Have I not made it clear of what he will do to my family if he finds out that I told you?' She cried.

'Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. I hope you are not offended. I feel it is my personal responsibility to make sure you and your family are safe therefore I will arrange for a carriage to bring you all to Pemberly this very evening. The ball is not but two days away and I'm sure Georgiana will be happy to see you.' Elizabeth smiled at Mr Darcy, to which he smiled back.

Elizabeth was about to ask him whether he knew of Miss Bingley's lies when she heard Jane calling her name.

'Would you like me to accompany you to Mrs Greens? I will be able to invite your family while I am there.'

'You may, Mr Darcy' Elizabeth replied. They walked to Mrs Green's shop where they were greeted by Mrs Bennet, who looked as if she could possibly faint at the sight of Elizabeth arm in arm with Mr Darcy.

'Lizzie, Kitty wants our help' Jane called and Elizabeth thanked Mr Darcy and followed Jane. Once out of earshot from their mother and Mr Darcy, Jane turned to Elizabeth.

'So? What were you and Mr Darcy talking about?' Jane asked. Elizabeth looked at her sister.

'Mr Darcy has invited us to stay at Pemberly until and after the ball.' Elizabeth told Jane.

'That is wonderful, but I sense it is not the whole truth.'

'That you are right sister,' Elizabeth lowered her voice to a whisper. 'I shall tell you the truth, but not here, later.' Jane nodded.

'Oh, simply wonderful news! Mr Darcy has invited all of us to stay at Pemberly! We leave this evening! He has gone back to Longbourn to tell Mr Bennet!' Mrs Bennet cried as she came top her daughters.

'Mr Darcy invited us to Pemberly?' Lydia asked as she waltzed around the room in her dress.

'Why did he do that?' Kitty asked.

'Oh, why should we ask questions? He has invited us. Which means we are worthy of his company! Oh to see Mrs Lucas's face when she hears we are to go to Pemberly at the personal invitation of the master!' Mrs Bennet cried.

A while later they were ready to leave for Longbourn, having bought their dresses and such. Mrs Bennet did not stop talking about Pemberly and Jane and Elizabeth were getting tired of their mothers words.

Upon arriving at Longbourn, they found a carriage and Mr Benent with trunks outside the door.

'Mr Bennet! You have heard that we are to go to Pemberly!' Mrs Bennet cried.

'Yes my dear, why else would I have the trunks ready?' Mr Bennet replied. The girls laughed and rushed around to pick up the last of their belongings.

That's when it happened. Elizabeth was in her room when she noticed a piece of paper on her pillow. Picking it up she looked at it. She gasped. On it were the three words:

_I warned you_

But what was more alarming was the fact that there was a figure in the doorway, and that figure had just spoken the name:

'Elizabeth'

_I know this is my probably my worst chapter but it was the best I could do._

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13! To all the English readers out there: How many of you saw the Grand National? It was tense at the Pipes house! _

_But Ballabrigs won so a few people gained money!_

**The Consequences of Misunderstanding**

'Elizabeth,' A voice from the doorway spoke. Elizabeth froze, not daring to turn around. She knew that voice. 'Oh please Elizabeth, I can't have a conversation with you if you refuse to look at me.' Elizabeth slowly turned around to look at the person she despised.

'Mr Wickham' Elizabeth said, coldly.

'I see you got my letter' Mr Wickham smirked.

'I would hardly call this a letter' Elizabeth replied. Mr Wickham rolled his eyes.

'That's what I love about you Lizzie-'

'Don't call me Lizzie' Elizabeth snapped. Mr Wickham stepped forwards.

'I know you told Mr Darcy about our little conversation we shared.'

'How did you find out?' Elizabeth asked, curious. 'You were not in Meryton this afternoon!'

'How do you know I wasn't?' Mr Wickham asked, an evil glint in his eye.

'Mr Darcy said-'

'Oh yes, Mr Darcy said that I wasn't there and Mr Darcy is perfect so he's right' Mr Wickham sneered.

'Please leave, Mr Wickham. You have no business here' Elizabeth said. Mr Wickham stepped closer to Elizabeth.

'I just came here to tell you that you made a big mistake in telling Mr Darcy about the matter. You would have been better telling your sister; at least that way you wouldn't have dragged his family into this.' Mr Wickham told her.

'What are you going to do?' Elizabeth whispered in fear.

'I've already done it'

Elizabeth froze with fear exactly the moment Jane walked into the room.

'Lizzie, have you seen-' Jane began but stopped when she saw Mr Wickham grabbing Elizabeth by the wrist. 'Mr Wickham!' Mr Wickham spun around to face Jane.

'Miss Bennet! I was just wishing your sister a pleasant trip and, now that you are here, I wish the both of you a pleasant journey.' Jane looked at Mr Wickham, not believing a word of what he had just said. Elizabeth looked petrified and did not take her eyes off Mr Wickham. Jane was about to say something very unlady-like when Mr Wickham swiftly left the room. Jane watched Elizabeth closely for she seemed quite shaken up.

'Lizzie, have you seen Lydia's bonnet? She was looking for it' Jane asked her sister. Elizabeth looked at her sister and Jane saw that her eyes were brimming with tears.

'Lizzie? What did Mr Wickham do?' Jane asked, worried.

'Nothing, Jane' Elizabeth replied as she wiped her eyes. 'I must find Papa,' And with that she left leaving Jane to ponder over what was happening between her sister and Mr Wickham.

Elizabeth hurried down the stairs, anxious to find her father. If Mr Wickham had already done something, then she had to warn him. It was most likely that Wickham had not been lying about poisoning her father.

'Father!' Elizabeth called as she knocked on the door of his study. 'Father it is me, Elizabeth,'

'Come in, Lizzie,' Mr Bennet replied from the other side of the door. Elizabeth opened the door quickly and bolted to her father.

'Father I beg you, do not eat anything or drink anything until we get to Pemberly,' Elizabeth whispered.

'Lizzie dear, why ever not?' Mr Bennet replied, confused.

'Papa, please trust me. Mr Wickham is not what he seems.' Elizabeth told him.

'Lizzie, I still do not understand. Why are we whispering?' Mr Bennet asked.

'Papa, Mr Wickham did not get that money from his hard work. It is not even his money! He wanted to help so that he could-' Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes as she remember that morning when Mr Wickham had threatened her family.

'So he could what? What did he do to you Elizabeth?' Mr Bennet asked, his anger obvious. Before Elizabeth could reply however, Mrs Bennet came bursting through the doors.

'Mr Bennet! We are to leave in not but five minutes and you are not ready!' She cried. 'Mr Collins is at a loss to what he should do, as he was not invited to Pemberly or the Pemberly ball, which is quite odd in itself but then some people do not have the connections as we do-'

'Mrs Bennet! Do calm down will you my dear. Mr Collins will accompany us to Derbyshire, where I am sure he will find an inn to stay at. I want him where I can keep an eye on him.' Mr Bennet told his wife. 'Elizabeth, we shall talk later. In the meantime I will do what you ask.' Elizabeth gave her father a beaming look and nodded.

'Lizzie! To the carriage! Immediately!' Mrs Bennet ordered. Elizabeth left quickly and met Jane at the main entrance to Longbourn. When Elizabeth approached, Jane looked up and beckoned for her sister to follow her. When they were out of earshot from the house, Jane turned to Elizabeth.

'Elizabeth, I will not press you on the matter; however, I feel I need to know what is going on with you and Mr Wickham. He seemed, somewhat violent towards you earlier and I had to make sure you were alright' Jane said, looking Elizabeth up and down.

'Jane, I will tell you, however here is not the safest place to do so. Tonight, we shall speak to each other about this matter' Elizabeth told her sister who nodded.

'Jane, Elizabeth!' They heard their mother call.

'Come, let us go.' Jane told Elizabeth. 'Mr Darcy has ridden ahead to Pemberly to make sure his staff know of our presence.'

'Mr Collins is to travel with us to Derbyshire where he is to find an inn. This is so Papa can keep an eye on him.' Elizabeth said.

'Goodness me! We shall be crowed in our carriage! Eight of us!' Jane exclaimed.

'I'm sure Father shall ride on top, although I do not think I can stand any of Mama's talks of connections any longer!' Elizabeth laughed as they got in the carriage. Within five minutes they were heading along the road that would take them to Pemberly.

The journey was dull; all that happened was Mr Collins's coughing fit. The light had definitely left them and night was well underway when they reached the gates of Pemeberly.

'My, my girls. It looks splendid, even in the night! We have gone up in the world my dears, oh yes' Mrs Bennet would say as they drew nearer. As their carriage pulled up however, Elizabeth could sense that something was wrong. There was figure, Mr Darcy by the looks of it, pacing at the front entrance to the house. When their carriage pulled up at the front, Mr Darcy hurried over to them.

'Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet and…Mr Collins, welcome to my home.' Mr Darcy said quickly.

'Mr Collin's will not be staying Mr Darcy, I shall drop him off at the nearest inn I can find' Mr Bennet said.

'Is something wrong Mr Darcy?' Elizabeth asked as they were walking to the house. Mr Darcy turned around and faced them all. Elizabeth was most shocked for they were still outside.

'My sister, Miss Georgiana, has not been seen since this morning when she went on her morning walk. It is nearly Ten O clock at night, she left Pemberly at eight in the morning. We are doing our best to find her. In the meantime, let my house keeper show you to your rooms.' Mr Darcy said and walked away, while a lady of average height walked up to them and led them inside the house.

'My name is Mrs Reynolds , I am the housekeeper of Pemberly-' But the rest of Mrs Reynolds words were lost to Elizabeth for she was thinking of a man who was feeling heart broken at the news of his little sister.

_Chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed it, not sure when the next update will be!_

_Please review_!


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh my gosh I am so so so so sorry! It's been months since I updated! I know everyone's probably lost interest in this story and I am truly sorry! The next update is here, please forgive me if something doesn't make sense, I've been away from this story for so long that I have forgotten some of it! I've put in a quick summary of events: _

_Elizabeth gets proposed to by Mr Collins but refuses. The next day, while reading the paper, the Bennets find that it says Mr Collins is to wed Elizabeth. Mr Darcy finds this out to and believes it. Caroline Bingley then hatches a plan to claim Mr Darcy now Elizabeth is supposedly out of the picture. She tells Elizabeth and Jane that she and Mr Darcy are holding a celebratory ball in honour of their engagement and that of Elizabeth's. Elizabeth then corrects her and says the paper has made a mistake. Caroline doesn't go back on her word and Elizabeth believes that Caroline and Mr Darcy are engaged. The Bennets reputation is still at risks from the paper and out of the blue Mr Wickham turns up and offers them money to sort it out. Mr Darcy then finds he is missing a large amount of money and tells Elizabeth. Elizabeth confronts Mr Wickham but he threatens to kill harm those she loves if she tells. Elizabeth tells Mr Darcy and he sends a carriage for the Bennets to be taken to Pemberly to keep them safe. Mr Wickham confronts Elizabeth in her own room saying he has already harmed someone she loves. The last chapter ended with Georgiana going missing._

_Hoped that helped a bit! Enjoy!_

**The Consequences of misunderstanding.**

Elizabeth was shown to her room by Mrs Reynolds later the night. Thoughts were swimming round in her head as she said goodnight to the housekeeper. They had not seen Mr Darcy since their arrival hours ago. Elizabeth's mind kept going over and over the conversation herself and Mr Wickham shared earlier that day.

'_I know you told Mr Darcy about our little conversation we shared.'_

'_How did you find out?' Elizabeth asked, curious. 'You were not in Meryton this afternoon!'_

'_How do you know I wasn't?' Mr Wickham asked, an evil glint in his eye._

'_Mr Darcy said-'_

'_Oh yes, Mr Darcy said that I wasn't there and Mr Darcy is perfect so he's right' Mr Wickham sneered. _

'_Please leave, Mr Wickham. You have no business here' Elizabeth said. Mr Wickham stepped closer to Elizabeth._

'_I just came here to tell you that you made a big mistake in telling Mr Darcy about the matter. You would have been better telling your sister; at least that way you wouldn't have dragged his family into this.' Mr Wickham told her._

'_What are you going to do?' Elizabeth whispered in fear._

'_I've already done it'_

She couldn't banish the thought that Mr Wickham had something to do with Georgiana's disappearance. A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

'Who is it?' Elizabeth called.

'It is me, Jane' Elizabeth sighed in relief. Jane opened the door and hurried to Elizabeth's bed. 'Elizabeth, I hope you have not forgotten that you promised to discuss something with me.'

'Of course not Jane, I wish to get it off my chest because I can't help but think of it.' Elizabeth replied. Jane looked to her sister, eager to know.

'When Mr Wickham came to our house earlier today,' Elizabeth began. 'He told me I had made a big mistake in telling Mr Darcy about his threats.'

'Threats?' Jane cried, alarmed. Elizabeth mentally slapped herself. She had not told Jane about Mr Wickham's conditions.

'Jane, calm down. Mr Wickham wants to marry me as his reward for helping us. When I told him I knew about the money he said that I'd better not tell anyone otherwise he would hurt our family.' Elizabeth reassured her sister. ' When he was in the house earlier, he told me I had made a big mistake in telling Mr Darcy because know I have dragged his family into the situation. When I asked him what he had done, he told me that he had already done it. When we arrive at Pemberly, Georgiana is missing. Something tells me it wasn't a coincidence.' Elizabeth finished. Jane looked at her worriedly.

'Lizzie, I cannot help but think the same as you. What shall we do? I know you wanted to confront him at the ball but now Georgiana is missing I do not think it is wise to wait! Jane said.

'I do agree with you Jane. He has gone to far!'

'What bothers me though is how he got into Mr Darcy's account. He couldn't have done it by himself! Which means-'

'He must have someone working with him.' Elizabeth finished. 'The question is, who?' The two sisters sat in thought for a while.

'Do we tell Mr Darcy our thoughts tomorrow? Or do we wait until he has found her?' Jane asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

'We must tell him tomorrow, it may help us in locating Georgiana.' Elizabeth replied. Suddenly, there was a large bang outside the door and a smashing sound reached the girls' ears. Dainty footsteps could be heard walking quickly away. Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other.

'Someone was listening!' Elizabeth whispered. Jane nodded.

'I'm going to go now; I'll see you in the morning.' Jane said goodnight to her sister and left quickly. Elizabeth got into bed quickly. Someone had been listening to their conversation. She hoped it had been Kitty or Lydia trying to annoy them, in which case they wouldn't have had a clue what they were on about. However part of her told her that it wasn't Kitty or Lydia, or a member of their family at all.

The next morning Elizabeth awoke to the sun shining upon her bed. She got dressed quickly and hurried to Jane's room. The girls walked down to breakfast together to find Mr Bennet and Mr Darcy in deep conversation.

'We've searched everywhere, the house, the grounds, the town. She has vanished.' Mr Darcy was saying.

'How many men are on alert?' Mr Bennet asked.

'The house staff.' Mr Darcy replied.

'I suggest we alert the town, have everyone looking.'

'An excellent idea Mr Bennet.' Mr Darcy then looked up and noticed Jane and Elizabeth.

'Miss Jane, Miss Elizabeth' He addressed them, standing up. Jane and Elizabeth sat down to breakfast. After and while they were joined by Caroline and Charles Bingley.

'I trust you had a pleasant journey and a pleasant sleep, Miss Bennets' Mr Bingley asked.

'Yes thank you, we did Mr Bingley. However the news of Miss Georgiana is distressing.' Jane replied.

'Of course it is.' Caroline interrupted. 'One does wonder where she's gone and who has taken her!' The rest of the Benent family joined the breakfast table minutes later.

'I say we talk to him when the meals finished.' Jane whispered to Elizabeth who nodded.

The meal finished a while later and Elizabeth and Jane made to move.

'Dear Elizabeth!' Caroline called. 'Could you please take a walk with me to the gardens!' Elizabeth looked at Jane. Trust Caroline to get in the way. Jane nodded and silently told Elizabeth she would tell Mr Darcy. As Jane made to move however, Caroline called to her:

'Oh Jane! You simply must join us!' Jane turned on the spot and reluctantly walked towards them. Just before they left the breakfast room they saw Mr Darcy watching them intently.

_So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully another update will be soon! Review maybe?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Next Chapter! YAY! Thank you to all who reviewed! It meant a lot to me! I'm not quite sure how many chapters there are left to go so I'll just see how it goes. Enjoy!_

**The Consequences of Misunderstanding**

'Yes, the Pemberly gardens are quite a sight, are they not?' Caroline asked Jane and Elizabeth for the tenth time. Elizabeth wanted to make a witty remark but Jane, who sensed her meaning, beat her to it.

'Caroline, you must have a reason for wanting us to walk with you for I'm sure that it is not to repeat the same words over and over again.' Jane smiled. Caroline's cheeks turned pink and Elizabeth hid a giggle. Caroline recovered quickly.

'Why yes dear Jane, I was hoping to discuss the celebratory ball!' Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other. They had forgotten of their discovery about Caroline's lies until that very moment.

'Oh yes, the big celebratory ball!' Elizabeth said, acting innocent. 'I wonder what you are wearing Caroline,' that was enough to send Caroline into a frenzy about her dress. They returned to the house half and hour later to find Mr Darcy and Mr Bennet gone on a search about the town.

'Meet me in my room in five minutes,' Jane whispered to Elizabeth. Jane left quickly and Elizabeth had to squeeze past Caroline's gaze. Once out of the room, she made her way upstairs.

'Jane' Elizabeth whispered at her sister's door.

'Come in Lizzie,' Elizabeth walked in and clambered on her sister's bed in a very un-lady-like fashion.

'Jane, I was thinking-'Elizabeth began.

'That Mr Darcy still has no idea that Caroline is lying about marrying him? Do you even think he knows what she is saying?' Jane finished. Elizabeth shook her head.

'Jane, you don't think Caroline could have something to with Georgiana going missing do you?' She asked. Jane stared at her.

'Lizzie, what do you mean?'

'Think about it Jane, we talk about our plan to tell Mr Darcy our theory and we hear a bang and footsteps outside of the door. The next day Caroline stops us from telling Mr Darcy what we think.' Elizabeth explained. Jane stared at her.

'Lizzie, I think you're onto something there. Just one question, how does our theory of Mr Wickham taking Georgiana have anything to do with Caroline taking her? Caroline and Georgiana are very close.' Jane reasoned. Elizabeth shrugged.

'Perhaps we were wrong about Mr Wickham.'

'Or he has someone helping him.' Jane finished. Elizabeth looked at her fearfully.

'You think Caroline is working with Mr Wickham?' She whispered. Jane nodded.

'It all makes sense now! Mr Wickham would not have been able to get the money form Mr Darcy's account without Caroline's help. Caroline only got it because she was living with Mr Darcy. Mr Wickham said that he'd already harmed Mr Darcy's family, he hadn't done it, Caroline had by taking Georgiana.' Jane cried. Suddenly the door flew open.

'Very well done girls, I didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly.' Caroline sneered from the doorway. Elizabeth stood up.

'Why are you working for Wickham?' She asked. Caroline laughed.

'As if I would tell you!' Jane stood up to join Elizabeth.

'So it was you? You who took Georgiana, you who stole Mr Darcy's money.'

'Yes dear Jane, well done.'

'You're not going to get away with this!' Elizabeth cried. 'When we tell Mr Darcy what you've done-'

'Oh no, Miss Bennet. You will not be telling Mr Darcy. You see, did you really think I would let you run to Mr Darcy and tell him everything?' Caroline smirked.

'What makes you think you can stop us?' Jane asked.

'Jane, I kidnapped one of the richest men in England's sister and stole money from him as well. What makes you think I can't stop you from telling him?'

'We could just walk downstairs right now and tell him,' Elizabeth pointed out.

'Hmm yes you could Elizabeth, except that Mr Darcy is out looking for his sister' Caroline replied.

'You can't do this!' Jane cried. 'We will tell him!'

'If I see either one of you attempting to tell Mr Darcy anything then I will make sure your family are framed for something they did not do,' Caroline warned.

'Like what?' Elizabeth scoffed.

'Mr Darcy is missing a large amount of money from his bank, who would have taken it apart from some money loving woman who has connection with Mr Darcy because her eldest is seeing his closest friend!' Caroline cackled. Elizabeth and Jane stared at her with their mouths wide open.

'You wouldn't dare!' Elizabeth seethed.

'Oh wouldn't I?' Caroline shot.

'What have you done with Georgiana?' Jane asked quietly.

'I don't think I will be telling you that either. Remember my words girls, good day' Caroline gave them the most fake of smiles and left. Jane looked at Elizabeth.

'What are we going to do?' She asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

'I do not know! We cannot tell Mr Darcy. I say that we wait until the ball, that way there will be a lot of people and it will be hard for Caroline to follow us.' Elizabeth sighed. They truly were in a muddle.

'Lizzie, what about Georgiana! The chances are that they will not have found her by the time the ball starts!'

'Jane, as much as I want Georgiana to be found, we have to concentrate on Caroline. She is the main threat here. I think if perhaps we can warn Mr Bingley somehow then we may be alright'

'What of Mr Wickham?'

'I have not seen him since we left home. Hopefully he will stay away. Now Jane, it is almost supper, we should head to the Dining Hall.'

When the girls arrived downstairs, they were shocked to see that Mr Bennet, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were all sitting down. The rest of the household were there as well.

'Miss Bennet and Miss Bennet, good evening.' Mr Bingley stated and smiled at Jane who blushed. The girls sat down.

'How was your search today Mr Bingley?' Jane asked sweetly.

'We did not find a single trace! However the town is on alert so hopefully tomorrow will be a better day!' Mr Bingley replied. 'Oh but Miss Bennet, you must go out and explore, not wait for us to return! After the ball I shall take you on a ride through the woods round here.' Jane's face lit up at this suggestion.

'I would love that Mr Bingley,' She replied.

'Mr Bingley, I regret to say that if we do not find Georgiana before the ball I will call it off.' Mr Darcy said solemnly. Mr Bingley and Mrs Bennet looked outraged.

'Nonsense Darcy! Our friends here have travelled miles! Many of the guests will already have set out on the trek here!1 You cannot have them arrive to find out that there is no ball! And besides, I don't think Miss Georgiana would be very pleased if you cancelled a ball just because she wasn't there.' Mr Bingley cried.

'Oh yes, we must still have the ball Mr Darcy!' Caroline pleaded. 'We ladies have spent money on our outfits!' Elizabeth almost laughed into her cup. _What a silly reason to not cancel a ball! _She thought.

'I shall sleep on the matter.' Mr Darcy answered. The conversation was dull until the end of the meal. Just as she was leaving to go into the drawing room, Mr Darcy pulled her back.

'Miss Elizabeth, I seem to notice that yesterday you and your sister tried to speak to me but Miss Bingley called you away. Is there anything you wish to tell me?' Elizabeth stared into his eyes which were full of concern. Then she glanced to Caroline who was staring at her with a slight smile on her face. Elizabeth recited her warning over and over in her head.

'No Mr Darcy, there is nothing I wish to tell you,'

_That's that chapter done and dusted! I hoped you enjoyed it! Not to sure when the next chapter will be but it wont be ages! Review?_


End file.
